Kharjad
Kharjad was a Khajiit traveler and fortune-seeker, and was a potential heir to the the throne of the Aldmeri Dominion and the Elsweyr Confederacy. Early History Kharjad was the result of an affair between his mother, Abkhazzi, who was the daughter of the Mane of Elsweyr, and his father J'dara, a half-breed prince of the Summerset Isles. He was born on the 4th of of Sun's Dawn in 4E 189 with his six siblings. As a child, Kharjad lived with a noble named Basha with his family in the city of Dune in Elsweyr. His mother was assassinated when he was only 7 years old, leaving him an orphan. Once Basha died, Kharjad and siblings, all age 10, were assigned to M'aiq the Liar, the best friend of Basha, who was wandering Elsweyr at the time. M'aiq taught them many things, including how to lie very well Journey to Morrowind When they were 15 years old, Kharjad and all of his siblings decided to go their separate ways. Kharjad and his sisters Kuyara, Shahzee, Shahzee-ra, and Abiya decided to go to Morrowind, whereas Neddre, M'aiq and the other brothers went to Skyrim. Kharjad and his sisters went through Cyrodiil, where they encountered a Khajiit named Duvarash. When they told him that they were bound to Morrowind, he warned them about Morrowind, telling them that the Dunmer love enslave Beastfolk. As he was what appeared to be a schizophrenic bum, they did not think twice about what he said, and resumed their journey. When they reached Morrowind, they stopped in a town called Narsis, where they were met with glaring looks of disgust from the local elves. Surprised, they went to the inn and walked inside. There was a man sitting at the bar. He was a purple elf, something they had never seen before. They thought it was possible that he was a Maormer, as this was the only race of Mer that they had not encountered. When they spoke to him, he said his name was Zemac, and that he was a Dwemer. They laughed, thinking that he was joking. When he insisted that he was a Dwemer, they asked him to prove it to them. He did by asking them to come to a forge deep within a nearby Dwemer ruin. Once he forged a perfect Dwemer sword in less than five minutes, they were convinced. He then showed them where he came from, Molag Bal's dimension of Coldharbour, where he had been living for the past thousand years. He said that when he arrived back in Tamriel and was informed of the disappearance of his comrades, he became very depressed, and sat in a secluded chamber of the Dwemer ruins that he had once called home. When they were offered an opportunity by him to go to Balmora, they were very excited, as they were going there with a person of legend: a Dwemer. As they were walking along the road, atronachs attacked them from all directions, and Zemac laiughed a loud, cold laugh, and bellowed, "Ha ha! You have fallen into my trap! I never thought that there would be an idiot great enough to follow a suspicious Dwemer along a secluded trail!" Although they managed to fight off their attackers, they did not kill Zemac, and he disappeared into the portal from the atronachs had spawned. Kharjad did not survive the incident, however, as he was stabbed straight through the torso by a frost atronach's arm. They also carried away his sister Shahzee during the incident. After the fact, Shahzee-ra was the only one who continued to Balmora, while the other two sisters headed towards Ald Velothi. They headed towards Ald Velothi because they had heard from the cheery Nord innkeeper in Narsis that it hosted great opportunities for foreigners. Category:Characters Category:Khajiit Category:Males Category:Neddrean Canon Category:Nobility Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Deceased